This cross-cultural comparative study examines the role of alcohol, and in particular peer drinking groups, in the urban adaptation of Samoan, Cook Islander, and Maori migrants to Auckland, New Zealand. Our specific aims are: 1) To describe their typical patterns of peer group drinking behavior in public bars, based on systematic observational procedures, and to test hypotheses concerning the relationship between size and composition of the drinking groups and amount of alcohol consumption. 2) To identify and classify sequences of critical incidents in these settings which are likely to lead to interpersonal conflict and violence. 3) To conduct a survey interview among samples of these Polynesian migrants and a white comparison group in similar socio-economic circumstances, to test hypotheses concerning the relationship between background experience and personality, the choice of various adaptive strategies for coping with urban stress including participation in peer drinking groups, and various psychological/physiological/psychosomatic stress symptoms. 4) To compare the results among Polynesian and white New Zealanders with the role of alcohol in the urban adaptation of Navajo Indian migrants to Denver, Colorado.